programfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
部落格
微軟Team 資料庫相關 * Access Team * ADO.NET Team * Data * SQL Server Development Customer Advisory Team * SQL Server Manageability Team * Tips, Tricks, and Advice from the SQL Server Query Optimization Team * SQL Programmability & API Development Team * Tips, Tricks, and Advice from the SQL Server Query Processing Team Embedded系統相關 * Windows CE Base Team……Windows CE kernel and storage technologies and system tools. * Embedded Windows Team (NT4e, XPe, Vista Embedded) * Windows CE Networking Team * Windows Mobile * IEMobile Team * Outlook Mobile Team 軟體相關 * IEBlog * InfoPath Team * SharePoint * SharePoint Designer Team * Office Word Team * Office Excel * Office Outlook * PowerPoint & OfficeArt Team * Web Developer Tool Server相關軟體 * BizTalk Server Team * Commerce Server Visual Studio相關 * Expression Blend and Design * MSBuild Team……MS的開發工具（像是Visual Studio） * Visual Basic Team * Visual C++ Team * Visual Studio Team System * VS Data Team……（所有關於Visual Studio Data的東西） * Windows Installer Team * Windows SDK * Visual Studio Code Analysis Team * VSX Team * CLR Add-In Team……All about the CLR's System.AddIn model for managed add-ins, add-ons, plug-ins, and extensions * C# Frequently Asked Questions * US ISV Developer Evangelism Team * Microsoft Visual Studio Tools for the Microsoft Office System 微軟網站相關 * Blog by the Microsoft Expression Web team * Live Search Team * Microsoft Knowledge Network Team 其他技術或尚未分類 * ACE Team - Security, Performance & Privacy * Dynamics CRM Team * （ECM）Enterprise Content Management Team * .Net Compact Framework Team * Microsoft Records Management Team * PowerShell * RSS Team * System Integrity Team * Terminal Services Team * WinFS Team……關於Windows檔案系統 * WPF3D Team * Xbox Team * XML Team * XNA Team * XPS Team Blog - XML Paper Specification and the Open Packaging Conventions * Windows Marketplace * The User Account Control * Microsoft Photography & Video Blog * ClickOnce Team * Vista Compatibility Team * Project Astoria Team * Authorization Manager Team * Windows RE Note * Windows SideShow Team * Coding4Fun 微軟員工 * 王森 * 李匡正 * 李學麟 * 周旺暾 * 邱立榕 * 胡士亮 * 胡德民 * 胡哲燁 社群專家（微軟相關產品） * 邱銘彰 * 我亦非我 - I am not me……愛力克斯的賣寇蒐福特Blog * 卓立民(繁) - 卓立民(簡) * 崔啟文 * 蔡煥麟 * 奚江華 * 鄭子璉 * 董大偉（.NET Walker） * 李明儒（黑暗執行緒） * 小朱的技術空間 * 鄭子璉 * LOLOTA * MIS2000 Lab. * Powerful Technology of IT * 格子樑 / 艾倫 郭 / AllenKuo.com 其他程式纇 ;ASP.NET * ASP.NET 魔法學院 * DotNet開發聖殿……ASP.NET * topcat姍舞之間的極度凝聚 分享...是知識累積的開始....(Microsoft ASP/ASP.NET MVP) * AlarmChang的Python_NoteBook……也有一些ASP.NET的 * 真 OO无双 - 博客园 * .NET Walker * The Will Will Web * F6 Team * 瓶水相逢.Net * 衛斯理 StudyBox ;PHP * Neo's Blog……PHP * ㄚ凱隨手記……CakePHP * 網站製作學習誌……Zend Framework 與 Smarty * Racklin's 阿土伯程式大觀園……PHP與JavaScript * 石頭閒語……PHP與JavaScript * 思想之地……PHP ;其他 * 城市胡同（程式相關，種類繁多） * Jackbin 的懶人筆記 * WebAppers - Only the Best and Free Resources for Web Application Developers……每天都有新的驚喜 * joaoko’s blog * Chui-Wen Chiu's Note * Tsung's Blog 其他 * 彎彎～賀破億 -……網路(漫畫/圖示)作家， * 重灌狂人 * Grab c4d……3D美工相關 * Mr.6……趨勢．創業．網路．生活 * http://blog.roodo.com/thinkingmore/ * khiav & yrbn……一個有關..中文化..DOS..模擬器...的小地方...！！ * blue995 * 簡睿隨筆@新世界 * 香腸炒魷魚 * MIS網路創業故事 * 不自量力 の Weithenn * d.CAT- the RIA blog Category:其他